Susan meets Honest John
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a fox with red fur and brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, matching pants, a blue cloak, a dirty green top hat, and white opera gloves playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Honest John Worthington Foulfellow, or Honest John for short. His name was Honest John, Susan's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Susan's voice calling for him. "Honest John!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow!" he hollered, "Susan, how you doin' kid?" The gentleman fox put the telescope down. Susan shook her head. Honest John couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Honest John, look what we found." Susan said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Lumpy. "We were in this sunken ship." Roo added, "And it was really creepy." "Human stuff, huh?" Honest John wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his ankle dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Roo's head and reached into Susan's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this." said Honest John. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Susan asked, "What is it?" "It's a dinglehopper!" answered Honest John, "Humans use these little babies..." He bent the fork, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to straighten their hair out." Honest John finished. Then he stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. "See? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and, voiolay!" With that, he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" hairdo. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" Honest John handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Susan. "A dinglehopper!" "What about that one?" asked Roo, pointing to the brown horn. Honest John took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Susan, Lumpy, and Roo said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the fox seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about normal things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Susan's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Honest John took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Susan gasped. "It's stuck!" Honest John coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Susan exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag, "Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Lumpy gasped. Honest John shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Susan, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Honest John." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her father's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Honest John called, "Anytime." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs